Life of An Assassin
by ninjakitty94
Summary: When Niomi Basken gets sick of living for the Dark Brotherhood & killing innocent souls, she takes measures to break free and live normally.
1. Chapter 1

"Niomi... Niomi! Wake up!" a familiar voice strung through my ears as if a violin was playing in my head. I rolled over from my bed to look up and see my boss staring down at me telling me to wake up. He's holding a paper with my name on it with errands.

"I need you to some things for me today, alright?" his deep voice irritates me a little since I am still not fully awake, I nod my head and grab the paper from his hand. I look at the parchment and read my duties for today. Get carrots, cabbage and bread. Take Shadowmere for a bath. Lastly visit the inn that is only 6 miles away from our sanctuary to find out any clues about our missing Speaker. Great more errands for me to do today that has nothing to do with killing people. It's funny how I am part of this cult that assassinates innocent people but I do things that normal people would do such as cleaning, shopping and detecting.

"Thank Niomi. Be back before dusk, you got it?" I nod again in agreement to his requests.

Well I should introduce myself.

Hello my name Niomi Basken, I am 19 years old and I am an assassin. Yes I am part of the Dark Brotherhood. You see I am not here by will either... I was found by my boss when I was only 11 years old ... I was beaten to a bloody pulp, I was found curled up by a tree. I am grateful he saved my life but he has trained me to kill... the innocent. When I turned 15, I figured it was wrong to kill people for no apparent reason... I felt so disgusted with myself afterwards, I'd usually come back to my dorm crying my eyes out wanting to kill myself for all the terrible things I have done... I've been wanting to make a break for it for a very long time but the people here have treated me like I am their own so I cannot just abandon them. My boss will hunt me down and kill me himself if he knew I'd leave to live a normal live style.

My boss is Jay Macke... He's only 4 years older than I am.. his father used to own the sanctuary.. Until he passed away just before Jay found me. His father entitled Jay's name into the dark underground dorms we live in. Jay's mother lives a normal life from what I hear... She lives up in Solitude with her new husband and three kids. When she found out Jay's father was killing and slaying the innocent, she froze and couldn't take the cold truth, so she left and became so depressed she wouldn't leave the house until her new husband came along, the captain for the Solitude guards.

I grabbed my brown, worn out leather jacket and flung it around me and slid my arms into it. I walked out into the blinding sun and saw Shadowmere lurking in the trees staring at me as if no one has fed her today. I walked up to her and caressed her head. "Goodmorning gorgeous." I mumbled out giving her a light kiss on her head. I took out a green apple and fed it to her. She gobbled it up and begged for more. So I gave her my corn I was going to eat later on. I hopped onto her back and we made it across the bridge. The bridge gate closed behind us.

As we rode out to the lake we do our normal bathing for Shadowmere, I kept thinking about ways to tell Jay I want to experience life in a normal way. I love the people there who raised me from when I was 11 to now. But I am 19 years old now, I have extremely talented sneaking skills. It's amazing how fast I hide and kill a person by slitting their throat. I want to put those awful memories behind me and move on with life. I want to be able to one day get married and have children... have family meals everynight, laughing and telling stories about embarrassing moments. But there's a part of me that's corrupted.. there's a part of me that's done so much wrong my soul needs to cleansed... I need to see the light and stop all the killing. One day.

I got off Shadowmere and walked over to the lake to feel the water. It was a bit chilly but enough to not freak out this black beauty. "Come here girl."

I wet her dark coat and get out the organic soap and scrub her clean. I make sure to get every spot super clean since she does dig and get into bloody messes.

After cleaning she lays down, and I lean up against her. I take out some oats and hand them over to her snout as she was being a good girl and letting me clean her. I lean my head back and inhale the fresh air that I never get to breathe since I live underground. I might as well be called a falmer... even though I am a Nord.

"Hello Niomi." I turned my head to see who called my name. It was Jay. His sea-green eyes that always caught my attention.

"Hello." I answered back putting down my bow. "No need to be alarmed. I saw you resting over here, didn't want you feeling lonely." He kneeled beside me.

"I'm fine." I assured him.

There was a silence between the both of us, he scanned my face before he opened his mouth again.

"There's something on your mind... isn't there Niomi?" Jay settled his hand on top of mine.

"Well. I don't know." I shoved his hand away from me and flinched a little bit.

"Why are you acting so cold around me? I've given you a home to live in and things to live off of. And you act so distant and cold around me? Did I do something wrong?" His voice rose a little bit, startling me.

"No you did not." I simply answered him. He kneeled back down to me and took my hand and squeezed it hard. "Be honest my dear." He smirked, showing his pearl white teeth.

"I am sure. I wouldn't lie to you Jay. I'm sorry if I've been acting differently." I said sound apologetic.

His face grew closer to mine, his hand ran from my hands to my shoulders.

"There something I must share with you Niomi..."


	2. Chapter 2

"What is it?" I asked Jay with a cocked eyebrow. His face was a little flushed.

"You want to leave, don't you?" My heart stopped a little bit from hearing these words pour of out his mouth.

"What makes you think that?" I said feeling a little guilty because it is true. I'm sick of living underneath ground, killing people for 'fun' and I need a normal lifestyle.

"The way you've been acting Niomi. I'm not an idiot." Jay always had to play games with me making me feel vulnerable to his mind tricks.

"Yes I know you're not... Jay why do we have to kill people? They never did anything wrong?" I felt a brick be brought up off my chest.

"You're really asking this question? It's to please the Night Mother! You know this Niomi." His voice rose a little bit which startled me. "This is stupid. I never wanted anything to do with this Dark Brotherhood shit!"

"Dark Brotherhood shit, eh? I took you in and took care of you til you were fully healthy to walk on your own! Your own family tried to kill you. Do you ever think this is your fate? Your fate is to kill people and their families... to get back at your own family trying to slaughter you?" I felt my mind start to twist up with too much information, I needed to lay down. I laid my head back on Shadowmere's belly and closed my eyes. I could hear Jay sigh out of annoyance.

"Niomi this is no time for a nap."

"Jay. Shut up." I mumbled under my breath.

"Did you just tell me to do something? Only I can throw orders around like that." Jay barked at me.

I opened my left eye and looked up at him, he was staring down at me, his green eyes glazing over me as his breathing got heavy due to me annoying him even more.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." I lied biting my tongue from not feeling any guilt wash over me.

"Get up Niomi. I'm sick of you acting like this all the time."

Jay reached down and pulled my arm up making me face him. Jay was only a couple inches taller than I am. He looked down at me, took me into his arms and kept apologizing into my ear. All I could feel was anger and guilt. "Niomi. All I want for you is to be happy... you're alive that is all that matters. You're important to us and our cult. You kill for a purpose."

Purpose, eh? I could kill you here Jay... that's my purpose.

"I'm hungry." I said making things less awkward.

"Fine.. we'll go back to the fort & I'll get you some food." Jay seemed a little upset that I broke the hug.

I walked towards Shadowmere and started to head back to the fort.

After putting Shadowmere away and heading inside Jay looked around in the kitchen for some food, I heard him opening up cupboards and rattling through the food we had. I sat down on the bench that's in the front room, it's old wooden smell makes me wanna throw up sometimes.

I heard Jay come out from the kitchen with a disappointing look, "I can't find anything you'd like." Jay said crossing his arms.

"Ah, that's fine... I'll just go hunting for some game or something." Before I got up Jay walked over to me and ordered me to sit back down.

"No... Niomi, I'll make you some pumpkin soup with goat cheese on top.. sound good?"

"Yes it does. Thank you Jay." Jay always cooked for me, he didn't mind it either. I would sometimes cook but it was always him even though we have our own chef to make our meals for us but most of the time he's scared half to death because Jay will bring home bloody corpses, and it just scares the poor man.

As Jay makes our dinner I walk into my room as it's filled with darkness. I walk over to my lamp and light it up, I sit on the edge of my bed, burry my face in my palms and let out a deep sigh.. I still continue to have these thoughts about all the murders I've done and the things Jay has forced me into. I'm grateful I am alive, but in order for me to live, I have to kill other people. This is not how it should be... I should be saving their lives. I want to be a hero not a criminal. I guess someday I'll have to build up that courage and finally walk out of this hell hole.

I rub my eyelids and try to think of other things, things that I've done pure... but I can't think of any. I try to think back to my childhood.. Ah I can recall one good pure moment I've done... There was a lost puppy that didn't have an owner. Her leg was sprained so I brought her inside out litter cabin my mum and I used to live... I bathed her to get the dirt off her and iced her leg, I fed her some meat and gave her some water... she was very content and happy. I let her sleep with me in my bed. I named her Forest since that's where I found her at... I kept her til that night... The night my father came looking for my mum and I ... he dragged me out the cabin and threw me to the ground, he beat me half to death... and my mother is nowhere to be found and the puppy I am not sure what happened to her.. I'd like to know where my mother is to this day.

"Niomi?" I heard Jay's sweet voice rang through as he started opening my door. I looked up at him holding two bowls of pumpkin soup with a wooden spoon in each.

"Oh hey." I smiled a bit.

He handed me my bowl while he sat next to me beginning to eat his. We sat there in silence for roughly 10 minutes until he started coughing due to his cold he has.

"Jay... do you remember where exactly that cabin I used to live in when I was a little girl?" I asked him putting down my empty bowl.

"I believe it was north of here... near Solitude maybe?" I could tell he was being honest, Jay never lies... ever.

"Can we make a trip up there sometime then?... I uh want to see something." I felt like I was asking for too much now.

"Yeah we can Niomi. Come here." He sat his bowl down and pulled me closer to him, feeling his arms wrap around me, his warm body against mine... Jay always gave me these random hugs.

"How about tomorrow we leave?" I felt his hot breath into my ear.

"Yeah sounds alright." I felt a little bit better & eager now.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't sleep that night.. I had too much to think about... what was going to happen when I saw the cabin, all the memories would start to flood back and I know I'd pass out from the over thinking. I tried to calm myself down, I tried to think of other things... like the happy times I've spent with my old dog, Forest. I closed my eyes again and let out a couple deep breaths and felt my body start to relax. I could feel my mind losing grip of reality and finally settling into a dream.

You're pathetic, worthless, hopeless and will never get anywhere. How about you just end your pity little life right now, eh? That was what woke me back up... the reoccurring dreams I would get. I would get these dreams my father would scream at me telling me to kill myself that I'm pathetic and I wouldn't get anywhere in life... maybe he's right. I haven't gotten anywhere but killing other people but myself, maybe for once I should just end my life here & now and I'd be one less member of the Dark Brotherhood. But that is foolish to even consider... Jay would be heartbroken, and so would everyone else. But here, Jay is the one that cares for me the most... sometimes I feel like he actually loves me, but I shake the thought off and forget about it.

I put aside the nightmare and focused on sleep again... the place where I don't kill people... I can get away from the terrible thoughts & memories... the screams of the people, begging for mercy, pleading that they have a family but I'd always kill them. To not please this so called Night Mother... but Jay. Everything is for him.

I felt intense light burning on my cheek, I could see the sun peeping behind my black curtain. I opened my eyes a little bit more and started to get up. I looked around my room and saw Jay passed out on the cold floor with a bottle in his hand.

"JAY!" I screamed getting out of my bed rushing to his side, thinking he's probably drunk.

"Huh? Oh goodmorning beautiful." His voice was croaked a little bit.

"What in the hell were you doing lastnight Jay?" My voice was in anger now.

"I wanted to drink, so I opened a bottle of the red wine down in the cellar silly girl." It looked like he had a hangover.

"Oh dear... and you passed out on my floor?"

"Well yeah.. I was gonna come in and cuddle by your side you looked really scared.. did you have another one of your nightmares?" His breath wreaked of wine.

"Yes I did a matter of up Jay." I grabbed his bicep and pulled him up. I pulled him over my shoulders and laid him on my bed. A smile grew across his face.

I shook my head and walked out of the room to grab a bucket and some water. I came back in and took the rag drenched it in water, ringed it out and sat it acrossed his forehead.

"Niomi... " Jay looked up at me with a sad face.

"What Jay..." I sounded a little annoyed, but I wasn't.

"Do you still want me to take you up to that old cabin?" In all honesty of course I still wanted to go! I wanna see the place I grew up in and see where Jay found me, because I was too messed up to even realize where I was.

"If you are able to that is."

"Of course I will be able to. Give me a couple more hours and we can leave. We might need to stay overnight in an inn."

I watched as Jay left my room and I jumped up from bed and rushed to my closet and grabbed my large leather bag and threw in some clothes that I would be needing. I found my bow and arrow and needed a way to hide it in order to go into an inn easier. I went to sit on my bed and pulled my dark hair over my left shoulder and braided it down the side. I fixed my bangs and got up, grabbed my bag and walked over to the door.

I walked down the hallway, took in a deep breath and headed out into the main room where I saw Jay talking with Stirn... one of the new guys. I just stood there waiting for Jay to notice me.

"Oh there she is. Our glowing Princess Killer" his smirk grew into a wide smile which made me look away.

"Hello Jay". I said with a monotone.

"You ready darlin' ?" Jay giving me these little pet names was a bit odd... he's been more caring for me lately, probably since he thinks I'm going to be leaving soon. Jay has done a lot for me... it breaks me to be leaving the place and man that has brought me back to life and taught me so much... mostly to kill.

I nodded and we walked outside into the burning sunlight. I looked away in digust... I put my hood up and followed Jay down the dirt path road.

"Weren't not taking horses?" I asked catching up with him. "We can if you'd like, but it'd be too much of a hassel dear."

I sighed and didn't say anything. We continued walking for about 10 minutes until we reached a bench for Jay to tie his shoes. I waited for him to finish tying his shoes. I sat down on a large boulder and rested my chin on the palm of my hands.

All that was going through my mind at the moment was the cabin and if Forest would still be there. I miss everyone and everything I used to have except for my evil father who tried to kill my mother and me. I rolled my eyes at the sight of his face and got up quickly. Jay was glaring at me as I walking towards him. I grabbed his hand and proceeded forward.

"Woah there girl" I looked at him with a look and he quickly shut his mouth. I don't know why I began to feel so angry probably because of my dad and the thoughts are returning to haunt me.

It's been three hours since walking and we found a nice inn only 25 miles away from the cabin. We decided to stay here for the night... I went up the room we were staying in. I sat down at the table near the window and rested my head on my hands. I sighed and felt my stomach grumble. I knew I needed to eat something soon. I got up from the table and walked out of the room, locked it and went into the bar/dining area. I was wearing normal looking clothes to make myself look less suspicious that I kill people for enjoyment. I put on a cotton white dress that went above my thighs and I put on black leggings, I had my black boots on of course though.

When I walked down to the dining area I noticed Jay wasn't down here. Maybe he's asking people to play cards with him or something stupid. I walked up to the bar tender and asked for some hot apple cider since that sounded so amazing at the time. I sat up at the bar and sipped on my cider, my stomach still kept making noises... I wanted to wait til Jay got back so we can eat but I don't know if I can wait any long... I'm really hungry. I just sat around waiting on Jay until I felt a hand creep up on my right shoulder.

"Aye girl. Miss me?" It was Jay. His blue icy eyes scanning over me as I crack a smile across my face.

"You betcha! I'm hungry... so we should eat now."

Jay laughed and we ordered our food. I ordered potato soup with some rolls. I wasted no time and I just dug my face into my food... After eating I was still hungry so I ordered steamed mudcrap legs and chicken dumplings. After eating all my food Jay handed me a slice of apple pie. I smiled gracefully and ate that too. I chugged down my water and felt so full... now I was starting to get sleepy. As we headed upstairs I noticed it was a full moon and I felt there were going to be werewolves. I'm part of the Dark Brotherhood nothing should scare me... but you'd be suprised.

"You ate a lot tonight Niomi." Jay said to me sitting on his bed. "I was really hungry... I haven't eaten a meal like that in so long. The dumplings were to die for though. You should try some the next time!" I pointed my index finger at him and flicked his nose. He grabbed my wrist before I could walk away to lay down. He stared at me for so long that I felt so awkward... I wasn't sure what he was going to do.

"Do you really wanna leave Niomi? Leave the cult?" I felt my stomach turn upside down. Why must he bring this up always?

"I don't wanna talk about it Jay... come on we're having a good time, don't spoil it right now please." I begged him taking my arm back. He let me go and I walked over to my bed. I took off my boots and crawled underneath the covers. My back was facing Jay and I let out a sigh. I wonder if Jay thinks I'm annoyed.

I had a hard time falling asleep. All I kept thinking about was seeing the cabin and what Jay has been thinking lately. I wanna know everything about what's been going on. I got up out of bed and Jay's fast asleep. His messy black hair in his face, his complexion looked so nice in the moonlight that was bursting through the curtains. I sat on the chair and kept glancing at him while looking out the window. The view we had was a garden with roses and dragons tongue with hanging moss on the side of the inn. There's a wooden bench sitting infront of the garden with a floral pattern on it. I began to look away when I noticed a man walking to sit on the bench. He had a journal or some sort of book with him he was writing in. He looked to about 60ish. He looked very skittish and scared like something was going to attack him. I kept looking closer at him and saw a scar on the side of his face... he might've been attacked by something.

I heard wrestling of the sheets from Jay's bed and looked at him, he had his eyes wide open staring at me. "Oh hey." I rubbed my head looking at him. "Why are you up at nearly 5 in the morning Niomi?"

"I can't sleep..." I told him seeing if the old man was still there but he was gone.

"Wanna come sleep with me?" He gave me a winky face and I rolled my eyes.

"No seriously Niomi...I know you've been having nightmares lately... maybe if you slept with me for a change you'd feel better. I'm not going to do anything stupid either so trust me... please?" I rubbed my eyes and got up. Jay moved over to make room for me. I pulled the covers up to me and curled up like I usually do before falling asleep.

Jay pulled me closer to him making me all warm since it was a little chilly in the room. I laid my head gently on his chest. I listened to his heart beating, his breathing pattern was so steady. "Goodnight Jay." He kissed the top of my head and we both fell asleep.

**THIS IS JAY YA'LL 3**

**AND THIS IS NIOMI... BUT SHE DOESN'T REALLY HAVE TATTOOS. **

**i found these images and they're the only images I could find that closely match their faces that's in my head. **


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up all by myself in this stone, cold room. I looked around for Jay but I couldn't find him. He probably went out to find out about the cabin. I got up slowly rubbing my eyes and looked over to the table and saw a note "Niomi, I'll be back. Don't do anything stupid ~ Jay"

What would I do stupid anyways? Nothing. I sat the note down and put on my black pants and brown leather boots. I grabbed my leather black jacket and slipped it on; I put my hair up into a messy bun and walked out the room into a warm hallway with the smell of baking bread. I smiled instantly… it reminded me of home whenever Mother would make sweet rolls and pumpkin bread with raisins in them. She would always give me a glass of goat milk… I miss my mother so much.

I walked down the stairs leading into the main dining hall and noticed a few older people who looked 50ish eating venison and potatoes. I felt my stomach grumble and knew I had to eat before heading back off. I sat down with my chin on my palms wondering where Jay headed off to. A lady with bright green cat eyes walked over to me. "Hello Miss… anything for you?"

"Uh yes please. I'd love a cup of herbal tea with honey and some fruit. I'm waiting on someone."

"Alrighty. I'll be back."

She walked away and my stomach kept growling. I noticed a basket of almonds and crackers on the table. I felt so much better after eating a couple handfuls of the nuts and grains; I don't feel like I'm going to die. The woman came back with my tea and fruit.

I put my hands around the warm cream colored cup and sipped on the sweet herbal tea. I grabbed a fork and ate a few raspberries and blueberries. I haven't had berries in so long. All we ever eat in the sanctuary is meat & bread. Sometimes we get lucky and get vegetables. We're too busy doing contracts for people but make enough gold to support us.

I wonder if people ever think if other people are from the Dark Brotherhood such as myself. They have no idea, it's kind of scaring thinking about it if I wasn't in the group.

"Sorry I'm late." I felt a hand clasp on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Jay smiling.

"Where were you?!" I exclaimed cocking a brow.

"I had to get directions to the cabin. It's apparently closer than we thought. It's only 15 miles away from here. I want to get a horse." Jay grabbed some of my fruit that I had.

"I'm starving. Let's get some actual food!"

He called over the cat-eyed lady again & we both ordered potatoes and slices of fried ham and a cup of pumpkin soup. We ate like we've never eaten before.

We left the inn around 2:30 pm and headed off. I was nervous for the things that were going to come our way. I held my breath and exhaled the bad feelings.

"It'll be okay." I felt Jays arm wrap around me and pull me close to him. I looked up at him and smiled. Jay always had a way to make me feel better. Even though I hate when Jay tells me to go fill out a contract. I just don't feel alright with the idea of killing people for a living. It's hurts too much whenever I stab someone from behind or shoot an arrow into their skull. I take their life away. I'm like a reaper. That's all I am… is a reaper.

"We've been walking for about an hour and half." I said taking another deep breath.

"Yes we have been. Want to take a quick break. I have bread and water with me to keep up our energy."

I nodded and we sat down on a patch of grass and he took out two loaves of sour dough bread and a flask of water. He handed me the bread and I started biting into feelings the sour dough melt onto my tongue. It tasted so good & I was so hungry. I felt a smile grow across my face as I swallowed.

"You seem happy." Jay pointed out. "I am happy. I have food!" I exclaimed laughing. Jay laughed along with me. He handed the flask and I took a few gulps of the water. I felt it rush down my throat and I didn't feel so parched anymore.

"Hey Niomi.. you're real cute when you're happy."

Did Jay just compliment me? "I… what?"

"You're real adorable while you're happy. You should smile more often! Please?" I could feel my face become warm. I quickly looked away while wiping my face with my sleeve.

When I turned my head back to Jay I caught his eyes locked onto mine. He was making me feel weak & awkward. "So um how much longer til we get the cabin?" I asked hoping he'd stop looking at me. "Oh yeah.. about another 20 minutes."

My whole stomach turned upside… only 20 minutes til seeing the place that I was born in … the place I found nearly dead at… where Jay found me.

After eating half the bread and putting it back into a bag, Jay grabbed my hand helped me up and we walked together to the cabin. Every waking minute was killing me. I was so afraid of everything that was going to be there. Why should I be scared though… I kill people for a living. I take their lives away, so what else could scare me?

"You know Niomi.. even if you leave, I'll miss you like crazy honestly. I love our memories together. I remember coming with you on your first kill. It was fun my dear." He just said _my dear._ Butterflies blossomed in my stomach. _Why?_ I don't wanna feel this way towards someone honestly. I kill, not love. I took a deep breath & sighed. Jay stopped and looked at me. His glares were too much to handle and the way his eyes would travel across my face and down my body. His icy blue eyes made me melt into snow. I brought myself back to reality.

"Really? You'll miss me?" I said sounding stupid. "Yes I will. So don't go. "

"But Jay. I hate killing people… I don't think you understand that!" I blurted out sounding annoyed.

"Yes I do understand that but you have to keep your vow, remember?" He grabbed my shoulders and shook me a little to get my attention.

"Yes I do understand. Do you like killing people Jay? Do you enjoy taking their last breaths away and watching them die in their own pool of blood? DO YOU?!" Jay remained quiet. He took back his arms and they rested by his side. He looked at me. He leaned into me and brought his mouth to my ear.

"What do you think?" That's all that came from his mouth. I've never had Jay's face so close to mine before. Intense this experience was.

"Kiss me." I whispered back to him. He brought his head back from mine and just looked at me in shock.

"What?" He seemed so stupid saying that.

"You heard me! Kiss m-"

He grabbed my face and smashed his lips into mine sending chills down my spine and I felt every bad feeling go away. His hands around my face, his body only inches away from mine. I've always wondered what it felt like to kiss a boy. And now I know. He's so … well I cannot find a word to describe this moment honestly. I knew it was weird to feel this. My nerves were crashing, and myself became weak.

I felt Jays' lips escape from mine. He just stood there staring at me in awe.

"Nice lips my dear." That's the only thing he could say. Erg, sometimes I can just slap him.

"Ugh whatever, let's go." I grabbed his arm and we kept on walking. I have a feeling we're going to forget that we even kissed one another. It's so awkward to even picture the moment in my head. So to even discuss the scene with Jay would be nerve wracking.

The whole 20 minutes was silent. Not one word was spoken. He kept running his against mine. Not sure if on purpose or accident. I wanted to say something so badly to him, but didn't have the right words.

Long 20 minutes of intense walking and we finally made it.

The cabin was burnt everywhere. The edges were gone and there was no roof, the furniture inside was still there. I walked inside and looked around. I went into the room I'd usually sleep in. The bed was still here; the sheets were tangled up, pillows were cut open with the feathers lying everywhere. My night stand was face down on the floor along with the photo frames that was laying on them. I sat on the bed with the frames in my hands. I wanted to cry from the sight of seeing the cabin almost destroyed. I'm so surprised that people haven't just burnt the old place down completely since it's been here for so long now. I heard someone walk in; I looked up and saw Jay. He didn't say anything to me. Didn't surprise me honestly.

"So this is where you slept, I'm guessing?" Jay finally said something to me. Wow.

"Yeah it is." I got up from the bed and put the frames down. I walked past him and went into the other rooms. I went into the room my parents would sleep in. The king size bed was missing and there was only paper strung everywhere along with feathers. I felt ash underneath my leather boots as I took steps into the room. I kneeled down and notice the papers were from a book my mom would always read to me when I was little. I felt a little sad from the memories being brought back to me. I knew I had to put it behind and move along. My mother is most likely dead, our dog Forest is probably missing & I have no idea where my terrible father must be. I got back up and turned around into the kitchen area. Jay was still in my room looking around. I decided to go outside and see what would be around the cabin.

Ashes were everywhere. The top parts of my boots were covered in ashes. I went behind the cabin and saw paw prints where the ashes were. I felt a little curious so I ended up following the paw prints. I figured it must be a wolf. The trail led into the woods… but the trail ended at a dog actually… Forest. I had to blink more than few times to see if this was real. I rushed up to him and gave him a hug, he started to lick my face; a sign he remembers me. I gave his head a kiss and I gave him a signal to follow me back to the cabin. So he did.

"Where'd you find him again?" Jay asked, talking about Forest.

"In the woods, behind the cabin. I've told you three times now."

Forest was lying down on the rug outside the burnt cabin. Jay and I were confused on whether to bring him back or not. I knew I wanted to keep him but Jay was always weird about things like this.

"If we keep him, you're the only one who can take care of him. Not me, no one else. Is that clear?" I hated when Jay talked to me like I was 10 years old.

"Yes Jay."

"Great. So what do you wanna do now since you saw your nearly burnt down cabin deary?" I swear after that kiss Jay has done nothing but annoy me.

"I wanna burn it down completely." I said staring off at the cabin.

"Niomi… are you sure?"

"I am 100% sure." I said walking up to the cabin. I wasn't a well mage so I couldn't cast flames or any other fire element spell on it so I had to use it the hard way. I took out some lamp oil and poured it around the cabin. I then grabbed the matches I made myself when I was up at Whiterun. I lit & threw it on the ground.

I watched as the flames grew and my home burn to the ground completely.

I don't wanna be living knowing I had a half burnt home… I wanted the memories to burn along with it… even the good ones. I felt a little bad about burning my home but then again no one needs a half burnt cabin… maybe I'll come by years later & rebuild it with my family and husband… that's if I ever escape from the Brotherhood.

I felt an arm wrap my waist and pull me closer to theirs. It was Jay.

"Let's go back home… "Jay whispered.

But I really have no home….


End file.
